1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a metal oxide composite and a method of preparing the metal oxide composite.
2. Description of the Related Art
As technology in the electronics field develops, markets for various portable electronic devices, such as cellular phones, game devices, portable multimedia players (PMP), MPEG audio layer-3 (MP3) players, smartphones, smart pads, electronic-book terminals, tablet computers, and mobile medical devices worn on a human body have grown. Accordingly, with an increase in the portable electronic device market, demand for batteries appropriate for driving portable electronic devices has increased.
Secondary batteries refer to batteries capable of charging and discharging, whereas primary batteries are not rechargeable. In particular, a lithium battery has a higher voltage and a higher energy density per unit weight than a nickel-cadmium battery or a nickel-hydrogen battery. There remains a need for improved electrodes for batteries.